76859Thomas Official presents - Power Rangers Semifinal Marathon (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Power Rangers Semifinal Marathon is a episode to during the end of plan with Dark Oak and his Villains are the plan in it. can't the Kids Next Door Operatives of Sector V, Numbuh Infinity, Numbuh 362, Cosmo, Kim Possible, Sam from "WOOHP Agent", and Mabel to the defeat those bunch in the villains of Dark Oak. A Line in the Sand * The Space Rangers are transported to a barren desert where they are are pursued and attacked by Tankenstein. Zhane intervenes with his new Lunar Rover but the creature returns to Angel Grove where a battle above the city leads to a devastating loss. Escape the Lost Galaxy * When Captain Mutiny’s forces successfully capture several of Terra Venture’s citizens and subject them to slave labour on a nearby planet, Mike risks his life and goes undercover to retrieve them, in doing so he meets a young girl and her sickly grandfather. Rise of the Super Demons * Olympius and an enslaved Diabolico both attack Mariner Bay, gaining incredible power and taking the zords to their limits, forcing the necessity of the dangerous Lifeforce Megazord. A Calm Before the Storm * With all of the mutants recaptured, the Time Force Rangers reflect on their experiences together as they prepare for the inevitable final battle. Sealing the Nexus * Master Org begins making preparations for a ceremony that will grant him limitless power. In a bid to free the captive Princess Shayla, the Wild Force Rangers, aided by Toxica & Jindrax, battle against several resurrected Org Generals. Dark Oak and his Villains Dark Oak - Finale - Agent of Mischief - S2 - by Andyscot.png PRIS Classixx - Tankenstein.jpg Captain Mutiny (PRLG Official Final Appearance) Ep. 42 - by 76859Thomas.png Barbarax (Final Appearance) - by 76859Thomas.png Super Demon Diabolico.jpg Super Demon Olympius.jpg Max Axe.jpg Mandilok (Ep. 38) - by 76859Thomas - Official - Sealing the Nexus.png Retinax (Ep. 38) - by 76859Thomas - Official - Sealing the Nexus.png Nayzor (Ep. 38) - by 76859Thomas - Official - Sealing the Nexus.png Notes * Dark Oak and his Villains from "Power Rangers" Series from Saban has the end of come to the last fight face-to-face with the villains, monsters, mutants and generals in the during In Space through Wild Force. * Featured Dark Oak's army of villains in the battle with Numbuh 1 and his Teammates are: Tankenstein, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Super Demon Diabolico, Super Demon Olympius, Max Axe, Mandilok, Retinax, and Nayzor. * Dark Oak only the main villain, during of the villains from "Saban's Power Rangers" series. * Tankenstein only the monster we're do not zord battle mode to during battle with Numbuh 1 and his Teammates. * Diabolico and Olympius only the Super Demon forms to during battle with Numbuh 1 and his Teammates. * Numbuh 1, the main operative to during help with Numbuhs 2-5, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh Infinity from the Kids Next Door and his Other Teams with Cosmo from Sonic X, Kim Possible from the show same name, Sam from Totally Spies!, and Mabel from Gravity Falls. Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:UK Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Sonic X Category:Kim Possible Category:Totally Spies! Category:Gravity Falls Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Darkness Category:Ultimate Showdown Category:Fighting Category:Battle Category:Semifinal Category:Crossovers Category:Semifinal Episodes